


Look

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x05 reaction ficlet. Basically just Skype sex. Because it needed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

“How much longer, what do you think?” Blaine asks quietly, shuffling around until he's lying on his side, bending the laptop screen so Kurt has the perfect view of his face resting on his soft pillow.

 

“I don't know, she's stopped singing to herself, so maybe half an hour?” Kurt's fingers itch to reach out and touch, just like every night. It's not fair that they still have to go to sleep in separate beds, separated by several states, every night. _Not much longe_ r, he tells himself, gazing longingly at Blaine's lovely face on his laptop screen.

 

“Time to go to sleep, then,” Blaine whispers, winking at Kurt suggestively in a way that's completely ridiculous and silly and just makes Kurt want to jump through the screen and tackle him to the bed and kiss him until they can't breathe.

 

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, grinning, chest flooding with emotion. God, he can't wait to be married to this man.

 

“I'll have to brush my teeth anyway,” Blaine says, “Meet you back here in thirty minutes?”

 

“I don't know if I can wait that long,” Kurt says in a low voice, blinking at Blaine seductively through the camera, and Blaine actually _laughs_ at him.

 

“Yes you can, Rachel is still awake and you don't have walls,” he comments, and Kurt just gives him the finger and closes the laptop screen.

 

Half an hour. He can make it. He just wishes they'd have their own place together already so that they could do this in person and without having to schedule it. But that's okay. It's all so very, very worth it.

 

**  
  


“Welcome back,” Blaine says half an hour later, smiling face and naked chest appearing on Kurt's laptop screen, and Kurt smiles back at him. “All clear?”

 

“She's snoring peacefully,” Kurt answers, shifting himself and the laptop around on the bed to find the most comfortable position. “God, I can't wait for the day when our sex life won't be set to the sound of my roommate's snoring.”

 

“Soon,” Blaine assures him. “I can't wait either.”

 

There's the usual awkward shuffle like there is every night where they figure out how to best position themselves – laptop cameras don't have very wide angles and they've tried a variety of things from angling them at each other's junk to just looking at each other's faces while they talked dirty to each other. They don't have a real preference, it all depends on the mood and on what they need that day. Today, Kurt just misses Blaine. A lot.

 

“I want to see your face,” he whispers, and Blaine nods, looking back at him with something close to desperation in his eyes.

 

“Yes,” he says. “I miss you.”

 

Kurt can't imagine that there will ever come a day when seeing Blaine look at him like that won't make him hard instantly. He feels – wanted. Needed, even. And god does he want Blaine in return, he always wants him so much, so much...

 

“I miss you too,” he says, sliding a hand into his pajama pants to close around his cock. “You have no idea Blaine, I want you here with me, all the time, I _miss_ you -”

 

They're on their sides, looking at each other, and it's late and it's been weeks since they last had a chance to touch each other and he can't wait. He starts stroking himself slowly, the need for Blaine, the _pull_ he feels towards him all the time growing and expanding deep inside and demanding an outlet that goes beyond words and looks.

 

“I've been thinking about you all day,” Blaine breathes, and Kurt can see his arm moving rhythmically as he touches himself, sees the way his face flushes, the way the corners of his mouth are twitching every time the pleasure spikes a little higher.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Kurt wants to know, slowing down his own hand until he's just teasing himself, keeping a loose grip and rubbing his thumb over that spot on the underside of his dick where he's so sensitive.

 

“Just … you,” Blaine swallows and looks right at him through the grainy Skype connection, eyebrows drawn together as he continues jerking off. “Everything. Everything about you. The way you make me feel. I wanted you to hold me. I miss having your arms around me.”

 

“Yeah? I miss that too,” Kurt says. “Anything else?”

 

God, they've been at this for a few minutes and he's already throbbing in his hand, and he can't stop staring at Blaine's mouth, it looks so wet and inviting and he remembers how it feels wrapped around his cock and he gives himself a few good, firm strokes, bites his lip to keep from moaning out loud. The loft still doesn't have walls.

 

Blaine nods, gasping as his shoulder jerks a little and his arm moves faster. “I miss touching you so much Kurt, I just want – I want to be close all the time, I want you to -”

 

“What?” Kurt gives in to his body, stroking himself roughly as he looks at Blaine's face so tight and so open with arousal, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge and letting Kurt watch while he does it and _god_ , it's the hottest thing _ever_. “What do you want me to do to you, Blaine?”

 

“Fuck me,” Blaine breathes, breath hitching as he hits a particularly good spot, and his mouth falls open around a quiet moan. “I want you to stretch me open and fuck me, so hard, I want to feel it until the next time we see each other, just _take_ me and make me yours and -”

 

“You _are_ mine,” Kurt says, “You're all mine, Blaine, all _mine_ , oh god, I _want_ you so much -”

 

“All of me,” Blaine gasps. “You have all of me, please Kurt -”

 

“Come on.” Kurt shifts on the bed, pressure building at the base of his spine and he's close so close... “Blaine, come on, come on, honey, for me -”

 

Blaine lets out a low and broken whimper as he comes, eyes squeezing shut and his head lifting off the pillow as his muscles seize up.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kurt breathes, hand flying over his cock, and he can't look away from Blaine, face scrunched up in pleasure, he looks so good like that, so _fucking amazing_... “Blaine -”

 

His hips are snapping forward furiously as he fucks his own fist and his balls are going tight and then he sees white as the orgasm hits him so hard he can't hold back the choked sob escaping from his throat. It's a sharp burst of ecstatic bliss tearing through him, so fucking _good_ he can't breathe.

 

Long spurts of come splash over his hand and soak through his pajama pants he had never bothered taking off and he rides the waves until they finally ebb away and leave him breathless and shaking and tingling all over.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers, and Kurt opens his eyes that he doesn't remember closing to find Blaine staring back at him, looking fucking _broken_ and wrecked and _god_ he wants to hold him right now.

 

“I love you,” he pants, still coming down off the high, body buzzing with aftershocks. “Oh god Blaine, I _love_ you.”

 

“I love you too,” Blaine says, eyes dark, chest heaving with labored breaths. “So much, you don't even know, I wish you were here.”

 

“I wish you were _here_ ,” Kurt repeats back at him. “With me. I can't wait for you to be here. You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now.”

 

“I want to kiss you,” Blaine confesses. “It's my favorite part of the afterglow.”

 

Kurt smiles at him, wiping his hand on his pants and ignoring the fact that he should probably get cleaned up and changed. “Mine too,” he says. “I'm going to kiss you for hours when you come to visit.”

 

“Mmm,” Blaine snuggles his cheek into his pillow and Kurt can tell he's stretching out his limbs from the way he's shifting around, making himself more comfortable. “Soon.”

 

“Soon,” Kurt promises and just continues to stare at his perfect, perfect boyfriend.


End file.
